The present invention relates generally to devices for quantifying laser targeting systems, such as laser range finder systems and laser designator systems, and, more particularly, to devices for determining the likelihood of success of a laser targeting system for a given application and the likelihood of detection of a target object with the laser targeting system as a function of range to the target object.
Laser rangefinders are devices which send out a pulsed optical signal with a source. The signal propagates through an environment and reflects off of a target object. The reflected energy, if of sufficient strength, is sensed by a sensing unit of the laser rangefinder. As is known, based on the time difference between the occurrence of sending out the optical signal and sensing the optical signal a range to the target object may be determined.
Laser designators are devices that use a pulse coding system to illuminate a target with a pulsed laser beam having a given code. A tracking device detects laser radiation reflected from the target and verifies the target based on the code contained in the reflected laser radiation. The tracking device then moves to the location of the target to interface with the target. Of course, the target may be a moving target.
Many factors influence whether a laser rangefinder or a laser designator is able to sense a reflected signal from a target object and thus determine a range to the target object or to detect the target object. First, the characteristics of the optical source illuminating the target object including power, beam divergence, and other factors. Second, the characteristics of the environment through which the optical signal passes. Third, the characteristics of the target object itself. Fourth, the characteristics of the sensor system. Fifth, the distance or range to the target object.
The effect of these characteristics may be calculated based on known optical equations. However, the effectiveness of a system on detecting a target object as a function of range or the probability of detecting a target at a given range are difficult to determine. Traditionally, many calculations were performed by a technician to determine the effectiveness of a given system of detecting a target at a given range. Once completed, if any of the above-mentioned characteristics are changed the calculations were performed over again.